Bitter Sweet Summer
by Bluemermaid3280
Summary: Rica have broken her engagement with Yushiyuki Terada. After five years they met again... in his engagement party.


Hi, hope you'll like the first chapter of my "Bitter Sweet Summer". Please R/R  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP  
  
  
  
  
  
Fateful Night  
  
  
  
It was a perfect night for the party, the air is warm, stars twinkle brightly into the sky, gentle breezes danced around the guest. Different perfume wafted the air, laughter's and lively conversations can be heard everywhere. Everyone was in festive spirit, except for this 18-year-old girl who feels like she has just stepped into another world. a place where she doesn't belong. Rika looked around her sherry colored eyes searches for a recognizable face until she gaze upon a very beautiful girl that seems outshine everybody.  
  
"Sakura!" Rika called out..  
  
When Sakura saw Rika, her perfectly shaped pink lips formed the most beautiful smile and her enchanting emerald eyes shined with recognition, still smiling she looked at her longtime friend . 'After all the years Rika has never lost that sweet innocent beauty that seems to captivate the hearts of many man' Sakura thought,  
  
"Thank goodness you have arrived" Rika said as she hug her friend "I am starting to feel like an odd man out, here"  
  
Sakura hug her back smiling brightly "I know what you mean" she said "your cousin sure knows how to throw a party, everything is so perfect.. everyone is so beautiful.."  
  
"yup.. actually most of them are models.. some are from the movie industry" Rika explained "so what do you want.. champagne.. wine.. tea..coffee.cola"  
  
"I go for cola" Sakura replied , however looking around she notice that everyone who have a drink is holding a fancy glass with fancy drinks.. Seeing her expression Rika gave her an understanding smile "come" she said "lets go to the kitchen .. I'll get you a cola on the fridge"  
  
"whew whose house is this anyway?" Sakura asked as she sat on the chair and drink her cola  
  
"what do you want to eat?" Rika asked, Sakura gave a negative response, sitting on the chair next to her friend, Rika answers her "this belongs to her fiancée, he just recently bought this house"  
  
"I see" Sakura said and take another drink "what's his fiancée into anyway?"  
  
"she said he is a famous writer" she replied softly  
  
"she said?.. you mean you haven't met this guy?" Sakura asked  
  
"yup.. actually when I came here he was already gone she said he had some important things to attend to before they'll get married " Rika said  
  
"your cousin is a famous model right" Sakura asked  
  
Rika nod. "so how's the summer in Tomoeda? How's the rest of the gang?"she asked Sakura beams a smile at her "well .. lets see Tomoyo is still in Hawaii. Chiharu is spending her vacation with Yamazaki.. Nauku.. is too busy with her writing class.. and I just saw Mr. Terada last week.." Sakura's eyes widened, with self-remorse as she saw sadness invade her friends eye  
  
"oh Rika I am sorry" she said holding her hands "it's so insensitive of me I shouldn't have-"  
  
Rika cut her with a gentle smile "hey that's ok" she said "I mean its been seven years isn't it, I am just eleven years old then.. what do I know about love.. I think its time for me to move on right?,.. I am already 18 and there are so many things ahead of me.. " However despite that words Sakura still saw the same sadness she saw in Rika's eyes whenever Mr. Terada's name was mentioned, she gave her an understanding smile and squeeze her hands.  
  
"not to mention many guys who would fight for your hands" she added with a smile  
  
"yup" Rika said excitedly "he should be tall, with well built athletic body, he should have amber eyes and red hair.. he should be intelligent, sweet.. kind.. nice to children." Sakura's smile dropped 'and his name should be Yushiyuki Terada' she thought Rika doesn't even realize she describing their former teacher  
  
"so what do you think of my ideal man" Rika asked her.. Sakura forced a smile  
  
"whew.he.. he seems to be a good match for you" she said and let out a sigh of relief as Rika agrees with her.  
  
"why don't you say we go out and find this man" Sakura said "maybe he's just out there looking for you as well"  
  
Rika nodded an agreement. On their way out she asked her friend "by the way whom are you with when you come here.. don't tell me you went here alone"  
  
"nope.. I am with my fiancée" she replied  
  
"oh.. but where is he?" Rika asked searching for the face of Sakura's handsome fiancée  
  
"he said he'll pick me up shortly.. " Sakura replied  
  
"Oh I see" Rika said then she spotted someone "hey there's my cousin.. I'll introduce you to her"  
  
The first thing that comes to Sakura's mind when she saw Rika's cousin is gorgeous . she looks has her deep blue eyes, golden hair, tall, long legged, big bosomed and a with million dollar body. Rika knew that Sakura was stunned with her cousin's beauty well who wouldn't.. sometimes she felt like a rag when she's with her. Cassandra is so beautiful.. "hi" she said, she looks at her and smile "oh Rika.. come here I would like to introduce you to my friends"  
  
Smiling shyly the two-girl look at the group people her cousin called friends. they were very like her.. all beautiful and sophisticated "I want to introduce you to my friend in Tomoeda, Sakura Kinimoto , Sakura this is Cassandra my cousin" Rica said  
  
Sakura gave them a shy but genuine smile "hi!" she said.  
  
Cassandra greet her with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes and then introduced Rika and Sakura to her friends.. the two girls look at the lady's in front of them admiring their beauty. however they are unaware of the same admiring stares they received from the other guest.  
  
"are you sure he will be arriving soon ?" one of the girls asked Cassandra  
  
"of course he will . he know how important this gathering is.. he wouldn't disappoint my parents" Cassandra answered "however while he is not yet here what do you say if we girls have some fun"  
  
Rika and Sakura look at the group, puzzled.  
  
"sure.." a black haired girl answers "do you have anyone in mind"  
  
"umm lets see" Cassandra said looking around.. it reminds them of a cat looking for a mouse, then her eyes widened excitedly "that hunk over there, the one where a bunch of girls have been following"  
  
Her other friend follow her gaze , they have the same reaction that Cassandra has when they saw the 'hunk' as they called him  
  
"he is gorgeous" one of them said  
  
"you sure do have a good eye Cassandra" a red haired one said  
  
"we better hurry before somebody gets him" Cassandra said  
  
Rika and Sakura watch the trio leaves. slowly they are starting to realize what they mean by 'having fun'  
  
"are you thinking what I am thinking?" Sakura asked  
  
"yup" Rika answered "but.. isn't she engaged already.. why is she still trying to flirt with other man?"  
  
"they said its for fun" she said "I just cant understand, what's so fun in cheating your boyfriend or fiancée"  
  
After sometime.  
  
"I wonder where he is?" Sakura said  
  
"who? " Rika replied  
  
"my fiancée.. he said he'll be picking me up shortly" Sakura said  
  
"ooh you'll be leaving already? "  
  
"I have to. dad is going to go to another trip tomorrow and I have to fix his things before he goes " Sakura said "when are you going back?"  
  
"maybe before the school starts" Rika replied "I still have to help her moved her things here.. and she wants me to meet her fiancée an d get to know him better"  
  
"why?" Sakura asked  
  
"I don't know. I don't wanna be bad but I think she wants me to see how lucky she is with her.. let me quote . 'wonderful man'" Rika answered  
  
"it's going to be tough staying here." she said  
  
"yup. but I have no choice" Rika answered "I have to repay the generosity they've shown me and my mom.."  
  
"duh!" Sakura replied "it is supposed to be a helped no payment is required"  
  
Rika smile at her " she's nice" adding to herself "sometimes if she wants to"  
  
"I wonder whose that guy they called hunk ?" Sakura asked suddenly feeling uneasy  
  
"come lets see.. " Rika said as she pulled Sakura's hands "there they are. and there's the guy. look Sakura-"  
  
Rika stopped from walking her eyes widened.. curious Sakura look at what caught her attention.. and her reaction is no lesser than Rika's. She felt blood rush to her head "what the-!" was all she can say  
  
"hey Sakura cool down" Rika said holding her hands "just look at his expression"  
  
Sakura stopped from walking and look at her fiancée.. he is surrounded by very beautiful ladies.. vying for his attention.. however he was wearing a bored polite expression Sakura sees more.. his violet eye shows annoyance  
  
"so he is the gorgeous hunk they were talking about" Sakura said with a smile  
  
"gosh.. I cant blame them" Rika said "Yue is terribly handsome, specially in that Tuxedo"  
  
"you can say that again" Sakura said 'if you only know how hard it is to make him wear that tuxedo' she thought.  
  
Yue felt his annoyance grew further.. he hates everything at this party, he felt like he is being suffocated, pulling the tie of his Tuxedo, he scan the room again searching for his fiancée, Sakura.  
  
"where can she be?" he thought "I've been here for almost a hour"  
  
Yue look down at the girl holding his arms, she is beautiful .. but given a chance he would like to toss her out. She has been annoying him with her grating laughter, strong perfume, and nonsense question.  
  
"You seem to be constantly searching the room" the women ask in her husky voice " are you searching for a particular someone?"  
  
Yue look down at her no longer hiding his irritation. this bunch of girl is really getting into his nerve  
  
"I am searching for my fiancée" he said.  
  
He felt the girl on his arm stiffened "I see" she said, but instead of letting go of his arms, like what he expected. She holds on to him and pressed her body to more.  
  
Smiling seductively she whispered "what do you say I pair her with another guy and we co-"  
  
The women stop her sentence, her hold slackened as he looks at her with cold, hard eyes. "kindly remove your hands on my arms your wrinkling my Tuxedo,my fiancée has had hard time fixing it " he said coldly.  
  
Yue saw fear, humiliation . then anger gather at her eyes. "Finally you have shown your claws" Yue thought.  
  
The women removed her hands on him and tilted her heads trying to salvage any pride left in her . Looking at her friend she said bitingly "it's a pity that a hot body like yours should be wasted by your cold personality" then walk away followed by her friends, whispering at her back.  
  
Yue gave a sigh of relief "I should have done that sooner" he thought and scanned the room again. until he saw her.  
  
Sakura's controlled giggle turn into laughter as she saw Yue's face when he stared at her. "Do you think you should laugh like that" Rika whispered at her back "he looks like he's ready to swallow you up"  
  
"that's only a facade" Sakura whispered when her laouhgter has subsided but she cant remove the homour that twinkle in her eyes as she approach him.  
  
"Hi Yue" Rika said timidly, this guy always amazed her and intimidate her as well. For he is really handsome, dashing but also he seems so cold and aloof.  
  
Yue nod his head towards Rika, acknowledging her, then look at Sakura again "I'll wait for you outside" he commanded then walk out  
  
"so arrogant" Sakura said when he was out of earshot, she turn to Rika smiling sadly  
  
"well I guess I'll just see you at school? "  
  
"yes" Rika said sadly, she was tempted to ask her to stay for a while and wait for her to fix her belonging so that she can come home with them. But she knew she cant leave her cousin and aunt just like that, they have been so generous when her family was in need, she owes them a great deal.  
  
" Me and the gang are going to miss you, this whole summer I mean." Sakura said  
  
"Me too, just say my hello for them and don't forget to call ok?" Rika said smiling  
  
"ok" Sakura said "I better go, its late and we still have a long way to travel, thanks "  
  
"no, thank you for coming" she said "bye, take care"  
  
Sakura lean over and kiss her on the cheek "take care of yourself too"  
  
Rika look at Sakura as she walks toward Yue, and felt herself smiling. This pair is one of a kind she thought. she do admit she never thought their relationship would survive. They were too different. Yue is cold, aloof and mysterious while Sakura is warm, cheerful and open. They also have this wide age differences, she's not really sure how old Yue is for everytime they ask Sakura she would only answer them with a smile and will say "you will never believe me if I tell you". There is a ghost of smile in her lips when she recall how people would raise their eyebrows when they saw the sweet innocent 14 year old Sakura dating a man too old for her, sometimes she would come crying to them whenever she cant take the mean words being said about her relationship with Yue. But she never gave up and so did Yue, despite his cold personality he seems to be trying his best to change and be the person that is worthy for Sakura's love. Sakura told them that he helps her dad gather data every time he writes a new book and not known to all he is also a good artist, a painter. His painting seems to be making wave in the art scene. And all of them are sold out whenever it is release. Yet despite those works, not a day past that he never would come to school and wait for her. He is always there for her, ignoring the snide comment or bad words he heard from others as they walk home. Nobody give up on their relationship, Sakura didn't give up.  
  
Sighing sadly as another scene from her memory took over "don't give up Rika, don't make it end like this. I love you we can make it.." but I am not like Sakura, she whispered to herself as the ever so familiar feeling of loss invade her senses, I easily gave up on him..  
  
Sakura look back at her friend waving one more time, but she's already looking somewhere else. "I hope she's going to be ok" she thought.  
  
Looking ahead of her she saw Yue, staring at the moon again, quietly she tip toe towards him hoping to surprise him. Mischievous smile was plastered on her lips.  
  
"what are you up to?"  
  
Sakura almost jump at his voice, looking dismayed she walks towards him "its not fun when you have a husband who have a keen sense like that"  
  
"you just said that because your tricks failed on me again" he said as he remove her coat and put it on Sakura.  
  
"really Yue, do you have to be so blunt" Sakura said as she drew Yue's coat tighter around her, delighting at it smell and texture.  
  
Yue ignored that comment, looking at Sakura in his coat, she look like a kid in an overgrown dress it keeps falling o her shoulder. Taking pity on her he pulled it around her and carried her into his arms "ready to go home"  
  
"yes" she answered burying her face deeper into his chest  
  
After sometime.  
  
"do you know that the women you have brush off is the host of the party" Sakura ask looking at Yue's handsome face  
  
"I don't care" he said flatly "she's annoying me"  
  
"everybody that walks to your path is annoying to you" she said "well except me of course"  
  
"are you sure?" he ask  
  
"Yue."  
  
"actually theres nobody more annoying than you" he said as he look down at her stormy expression then smile a formed at his lips "but I love it when you annoy me"  
  
"do I have to take that as a compliment or what " she said "because if it n- "  
  
Yue's lip cut her sentence. kissing her fiercely and passionately conveying his feeling for her. and Sakura was loss in its sensation.  
  
It was a while before Yue resume his flight.. Sakura didn't know how long they have been stranded in the mid air as he kissed her. actually she never knew what had happened around them when he kiss her. Now Sakura knew why Yue loves it when she annoys him. because he always stop her with a kiss. She mark it in her mind to annoy him further.  
  
"did Rika know that we were secretly married last month" Yue suddenly ask  
  
"nope" Sakura answered "why? do you want me to tell my friends about it"  
  
"depends on you" he said "anyway it doesn't matter, since I am going to marry you in the church this year"  
  
"oh Yue you don't have to" Sakura said, but inside her heart is jumping with joy as it always have since Yue told her, he will marry her in the church. he will give her the wedding she always dream about, that's why he's working hard on his new collection. he wants all of Sakura's dream to come true.  
  
"I want to I wont tolerate another bad thing said about you" he said "you will be mine in every possible way"  
  
"but you already have me. in every possible way" she said mischievously  
  
"that's not what I mean minx" Yue said blushing a little  
  
"Yue . I love you" she said as she settle for a more comfortable position in his arms. As always he answer her with a grunt.  
  
'you already have me the moment I laid my eyes on you' was her last thought before she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
On the party.  
  
Rika came in after a while , her sad eyes shows a sign of a recently poured tears as she recall her days with Yushiyuki Terada. Those happy times they have together, the day they become engage, their secret look when they saw each other in the hallway, the way their hands would secretly touch when they saw each other at school. Their dreams, their dates.their illicit meeting. and her first kiss. and their partings.  
  
Rika walk in praying that nobody saw her as she sneak in her room.  
  
"Cassy's fiancée is here" she heard one of the guest said. Hearing that she decided to quickly go inside her room and make herself presentable.  
  
After a while deciding that she look ok, she gaze at the mirror one more time, her eyes is caught by the small ring hanging at her neck. Then felt the tears again "enough" Rika said to herself "stop it. your tears wont bring him back to you ".  
  
The party is more alive than before when she came down she looks for her cousin but she felt like looking for a needle in a bunch of hay. So Rika decided to just check for the food and drinks . if everything is well supplied. After checking it and feeling satisfied. She decided to watch the dance floor. With her simple but elegant dress, her creamy pale skin sherry colored eyes and hair . Rika is a sight to behold.  
  
During the party many guys have ask her for a dance. she dance with two or three but after that she the place seems to suffocate her once more. Saying her excuse to a nice elderly man who engage her in conversation , she quickly went out at the balcony. and stumbled upon a couple who is passionately kissing each other. Rika quickly turn away from them hoping that they didn't notice her. But too late she cringe when she heard her cousin call her name. Walking back red face, she look at her cousin  
  
"I am really sorry" she said as she take into notice her cousin's disheveled appearance.. she look like she has been thoroughly kiss.  
  
And it surprise her when Cassy smiled at her "that's ok honey" she said "actually I was looking for you. I would like to introduce you to my fiancée" taking hold of her embarrassment Rika force herself to look at Cassandra's fiancée . and her once red cheek turn pale as she gaze at the face she only thought she'll see in her dream.  
  
"Yushiyuki Terada." she whispered unconsciously, her head started to reeled, and her heart beats triple times. emotions after wave of emotions fought inside her, as she look at the man standing in fron of her with a blank expression, the same red hair, dark eyes same sensual lips. but different for his expression is almost. cynical "this cant be" she thought.  
  
"you know him? " she asked her , Rika felt like a tongue was stuck at her throat.. she cant even make a sound.. She thought she would faint until she heard the ever so familiar sought after voice.  
  
"We know each other before" he said detachedly "she used to be my student when she's still in grade school."  
  
Rika didn't heard her cousin reply, for suddenly she felt like blankness is trying to envelope her as she realize the situation. Slowly. slowly her world seems to turn upside down and darkness creep into her senses. until she succumbed into it. her last thought before she loss consciousness is "Yushi is back. and he's going to marry my cousin."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sorry this chapter contains only a few scene with Rica and Terada. However the next chapters focus entirely on them. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review. 


End file.
